Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends 10: In Space! is the tenth installment & 10th Anniversary Entry of the Dean Brawl & his Friends Series with the focus of 5 years later after the Decimation to half of the population caused by Thanos to end the misery on Earth. Now with help of Colress, Jazmin Kimmy of the Third Timeline Dimension & possibly all the other Hectare City Heroes that are gunning for Thanos, Dean & Co. must work together with everyone to bring an end to Thanos & the 5 year misery. However, there is a certain group of another dimension that would say otherwise. One thing is for certain, despite 50% of the population, Everyone is Here! Gameplay The Gameplay remains the same, thou it now has a more Sci-Fi Feel with new Space Battles, Expeditions & Roleplay Game feel. Plot Prologue: 5 Years, The New Age of the Space Age Continuing from where "Dean Brawl & his Friends 9: Juggernaut Arrival" left off, It has been 5 long years since the Decimation of half of the universe's population by Thanos in Juggernaut Arrival, Dean & Co. felt the loss of only a few members Shawn, Spike, Toxic, Carlito, Thristian, Jason, Wakata & Dabi. However, two unexpected visitors came at their door, one is the scientist genius named Coldres, who had came to Dean & Co, knowing about the Decimation. And the other visitor was a shock, a female biker, named Jazmin Kimmy, who came from another timeline dimension of the THC Victory, where everything in her third timeline dimension is similar yet completely different with heroes, both human & Mobian from Mobius helps out Hectare in their dimension to reconnect. But moving back to the subject at hand, Dean & Co. we're all interested on what they have to hear from Coldress & Jazmin Kimmy, who are more than willing to help the group out, with Coldress having finally figured out a way to bring them all back from Decimation, which caught their attention, if only Dean & Co. know exactly how. It could be their only chance on bringing everyone's souls back from Decimation & somehow figure out a way to bring a stop to Thanos, which is a huge challenge for the group. Jazmin of the THC Victory Dimension, offers to help out the group for an extra hand. In the meantime, Dean & Co. will be more than ready to save everyone & they may never know who will meet along the way & where their next adventure will take them. According to Coldress, when they look up, their answers are a giant spaceship, indicating that Dean & Co. are going above & beyond Hectare & the Planet Earth itself, up, up & away... in Space! When Dean & Co, plus Jazmin got to Thanos's house on the planet Titan II, they realised that someone else beat them to the punch on killing Thanos, at the same time noticing that the Infinity Stones were completely erased, meaning that Thanos used the stones the 2nd time to erase the stones as a failsafe, according to their unexpected guest, the Anti Steven from Jazmin's dimension, who Jazmin recognises their silver symbols. While Jazmin explains about the history that Hectare City of her dimension was rebuilt by the efforts of Dean & Co., along with friendly Mobians / Mobiusians, like Patricia & other heroes that are on Mobius, like Daring Do, including herself & surprisingly Reaper who brought back colour to Hectare City, including the fact that Wade Neon from Jazmin's dimension is the new God of Love, Dean & Co. we're surprised about all the Mind blowing knowledge of their history, but At the same time, shock & awe when Anti-Steven explains the whole scary picture that the Steven Star from Jazmin's dimension, who had became the God of Hatred, had litterally fused himself with the HIM of Jazmin's dimension to become "The Man". Upon untimely arrive, The Man, had appeared & is planning to avenge the city by killing those that threatened it, but there's been enough killing as it is, especially when it's 50% of the universe population. The heroes manage to push him back, but quickly retreated. Now Dean & Co had to team up with Anti Steven to reverse the damage, but to their amazement, Anti Steven has a risky solution with high risk with high reward, Time Travel. Anti-Steven needed to find the 6 pillars on each of the 6 planets to construct a time machine to modify the device to place in their spaceship to team with Deku & the others. Now Dean & Co. Are more than ready to go back in time to stop the Decimation by finding the stones & fix the damage that has been done. Stage 1: Desert Dilemma (Pillar Power: Part 1) The first planet that Dean & Co. must go is to a desert planet known as Planet Topaz, a desert world home to the alien snakes & other desert alien creatures, where the first pillar is hidden with an underground temple in the caves, it's where they find the Yellow Mind Stone. Upon arrive, Dean & Co. realised that it's not just the alien snakes that they had to worry about, it is revealed that the Man has back up in the form of the Blackhearts Members, starting with Nando, a Pokemon trainer with her Roserade & Joey Crawler, a man with 6 blades & anger issues. Starting with Nando, he & her Roserade love to play music & have become partners in the Sinnoh League, then they moved to Hectare City where he met & fell in love with Emily "Carol" Marshall. But the THC version of Nando felt the day the music died due to the breakup & he has joined the Blackhearts in despair & sadness for trying to reunite with his love. Meanwhile Joey Crawler is more aggressive than anticipated, since he had a sweet relationship with a fellow spider girl from the underground, Muffet. But the breakup & the distrust of the THC version of Gingka had gotten the Monsters, including Muffet, fear back into the underground. Now Joey Crawler is an aggressive spider that wanted to punish Muffet for leaving him. It sounds like the Blackhearts catch on to the heroes' plan & trying to prevent them from reaching the pillars to create the time machine. But Dean & Co. are more than ready for a fight for the 6 pillars & the 6 Infinity Stones. During this time after defeating Nando & Joey, they come across another trial that test their endurance against the harsh heat, displayed by two more of the Blackhearts, Jimmy Jr. & Razor Blazefire. With Jimmy Jr. he was heartbroken & then became resentful for his own family to just abandon & forgot about him. Now Jimmy Jr. wants to put an end to an endless struggle of his father & rejection from his mother & best friend. While Razor is more than aggressive that Blackfire left him behind because of the distrust that happened & the fact that Razor's rage is too much for her to handle & decides to go for another man named Deadshot who actually takes care of her for the time being, it caused an endless vendetta for Razor to try & put an end to both Blackfire & Deadshot. Their rage & emotions are running hot, but for Dean & Co., they best hope that it won't stop them from reaching the Mind Stone. Stage 2: Too Blue to be True (Pillar Power: Part 2) After getting the Mind Stone, while seeing a sad display of Razor's death, we head on over to the Blue Planets known as the Ocean world to find the 2nd Pillar of the Space Stone, where we met up with 4 members Black Edge, Charles Vesa, Justin Sawday & Jessie Abyss, who all want to reunite with their wives & their anger over the Enforcers' Disloyalty is becoming too much. The first trail is surviving an Alien Shark Attack on a boat, but during the clash, the Female Assassin's name is now revealed to be Silvia Slasher, but it was a shock to most, especially for one member, Austin Slasher. Austin wants to reunite with Tiffany & had joined the Blackhearts to do so. But right now, Dean & Co. has to deal with the alien sharks lurking underwater first. After the heroes reach ashore, they found Black Edge with the rest, along with more Enforcer clones created. But is more interesting is that Catia Wasp is among the group as a well as a female member. Now they must deal with the clones as well as the rest of the Blackhearts on this planet, which are Kaibaman, Zeke, Olivia & Yuri, hoping that their promise of their reunion will not be in vain. Kaibaman now wanted to reunite with Zodiac, the rest join him in pursuit, with Yuri wanted to join in despair of losing a relationship with Ann Wong, Zeke also joined in promise of absorbing Rupert & Zachery. And meanwhile, Olivia is promised of absorbing Samantha & Octavia in depression. Sounds like Dean & Co. are dealing with a duelist & a group of followers. "More Coming Soon" Stage 3: Hot Pursuit (Pillar Power: Part 3) After Dean & Co. brings along Catia Wasp along for the ride for the 3rd red Infinity Stone, also known as the Reality Stone, she explained how the breakup occurred that also effected her & her husband Daniel. She was so depressed that she had no choice but to go for the Blackhearts for help. Now the Reality Stone is hidden deep within the strong durable lava proof bunker hidden inside a fiery lava planet. Great. In order to find the Reality Stone that is hidden underground. That meant they need to build lava proof armoured suits, fast. During this time, they get to know their next group of Blackhearts, Duke McFury, Zema Hair & Angelo Punk. According to Jazmin's dimensional files, Duke joins the Blackhearts in despair of the heartbreak with Crystal, same with Zema Hair with his lost love, Calamity Rose. However Angelo is not only in despair of the heartbreak with Bubblegum, but is also in envy with Wade Neon becoming the new god of love in Jazmin's dimension. These three could be dangerous if they are let loose in the underground. And now, the Reality Stone needs to be earned quickly, knowing the Blackhearts are definitely in hot pursuit. "More coming soon" Stage 4: Demonic Duel (Pillar Power: Part 4) After escaping the Red Planet with the Reality Stone, Dean & Co. are halfway on collecting the rest of the stones. Coldress identify their next planet & stone. A demonic purple planet that holds the purple Power Stone. But before they do so, they were suddenly engaged in a space battle by an ink artist / ninjutsu shinobi, Shiro Ink. He also joined in despair of his love for Aurora, but now his high class ninja skills & Ink weaving combination makes him a real deadly combo if not careful before their blood will be used for new paint for his Blackheart masterpiece. Dean & Co. won't let their efforts be for nothing as they do battle against the master ink weaving ninja. Upon landing, a warning from Shiro Ink explained of a dangerous demon named Henry Sorcerer. According to the files, he was created into Diablo's Soul, but his reason for joining the group is filled with more questions than answers. Now he had an Planet sized army of demonic alien demons on his side. Dean & Co. need to watch their backs & make sure the Power Stone is as good as theirs. "More coming soon" Stage 5: Time & Primal Punishment (Pillar Power: Part 5) The next planet on their journey is a Mother Nature forest / jungle planet, a peaceful one, thou it's a huge maze, seeing how it's the first trial on getting the 5th infinity stone, the green Time Stone. Thou upon arriving & trekking through the maze on foot, the heroes continue to push on & even tip toe away quietly from the friendly Aliens who are guarding the stone until friendly faces can be trusted. They saw Kisara who is a more friendly & honourable member of the Blackhearts more than others. Just like the others, Kisara joined in desperation after the breakup with Zachary. But right now, they need to deal with the partners in crime, the Mishima Zaibatsu heirs known as Hei Kazama & Judgement Day, Hei's personal bodyguard. According to Jazmin, Hei was also left under the influence of ending his father, Jin Kazama & her sister, Jun II for erasing him & was convinced by the Man to make that dream into a reality. Hei can prove a real challenge. After the fight was over, the heroes, including Kisara, He & Judgement Day were all greeted to the Man who was displeased by the outcome, seeing Dean & Co. had already obtained 5 of the 6 stones already. Also Dean & Co. already found 3 others who are beginning to revolt against the Blackhearts, that are Erhand, Wolf Reaper & Kei Tokyo. It turns out that Erhand was injured during battle & it had convinced Kisara to reconsider. With the Man set the explosives on the traitors, HeI & Judgement Day were felt betrayed & Kisara, Erhand, Wolf, Kei, Heo & Judgement Day quickly teleport the heroes back to the ship just in the nick of time before the 6 were exploded by detonation. Dean & Co, including Jazmin, Coldress & Catia were heartbroken by this turning point that they lost 6 that would considered allies that saved them from death's embrace. The group escape the green planet & continues on to a small orange planet where they land, take the final Infinite stone, the Orange Soul Stone, created out of Gamora's soul by sacrifice, a Soul for a Soul, the heroes now have all 6 infinity stones. Their maybe down, but their definitely not out. Dean & Co have what they came for & are more than ready to save Deku & the others from certain doom of a new era. Now it's becoming personal. During their trip to warm up the time machine, they were suddenly greeted by a stowaway on board named Nergal Jr. Before the fight occurred, they got to know him, just like most of the members, was joined in the ranks in despair of trying to reunite with Alex "Bikini" Winters. Now while the heroes protect the stones & the time machine, they howl through the time vortex to the Endgame timeline, while keeping Nergal Jr. in check along the way. "More coming soon" Stage 6/Final Stage: Dean & Co.: Endgame (Endgame Arc) "More Coming Soon" Epilogue/Aftermath: A 2nd Chance Well Earned... "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Nesbitt Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) *Paul the Merchant (Male) *Jaguar Females (Female) *Nicholas Santa (Female) *Misty Felix (Female) *Mad Light (Male) *First Mate (Male) *Sally Saltys (Female) *Emma Harpy (Monster Harpy Girl) *Agatha (Zombie Girl) *Velvet (Vampire Girl) *Yankee Rose (Female) *Moondust (Male) *TORR (Male) *Full House (All Females) **Dawn Diamonds **Sage Spades **Callie Clubs **Hannah Hearts *Victor Motors (Male) *International Angel Sisters (Females) **Deng Liuxian (China/Leader) **Alexa Lynch **Daisy Irvin **Tanya Buzzer (Bee Girl) *Christie Mist (Female) *Emile Scar *Brenden Jammins *Female Assassins **Silver Slasher *Female Worker *Colress *Jazmin Kimmy Additional Character *Lost Souls, due to Decimation **Shawn Voltage **Spike Grass **Toxic McLovin **Carlito Crunch **Thristian **Jason Lunar **Wakata Genesis **Dabi **??? *Silverhearts **Anti-Steven *Catia Wasp *Erhand (Deceased) *Wolf Reaper (Deceased) *Kei Tokyo (Deceased) *Kisara (Deceased) *Wildcat Aliens (Friendly) *Dino-Aliens (Friendly) *Plant Aliens (Friendly) Villains *Kronika (Main Antagonist with The Man) *The Blackhearts (THC Victory) **”The Man” Starboy (The God of Hatred, wanted to ended humanity over their sins of ending Hectare City and ruined his children future like Pearl and Sayaka.) **The Dolls (Soldiers, Starboy’s Personal Students And Future Mothers of the New Era.) **Nergal Jr. (Capo, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Alex “Bikini” Winters.) **Highway Star GOGO (Capo, Joined Starboy under the influence of being one of the new God in The New Era) **Bradley Slaughter (Capo, Joined Starboy under the influence of being one of the new God in The New Era, after suffering an Reality Check.) **Takisha Star (Capo, Joined Starboy under the influence of being one of the new God in The New Era, show disgust over her mother (Jade)’s action) **Kaibaman/Belowski Ao (Capo, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Lilla “Zodiac” Sli.) **Joey Crawler (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Muffet.) **Zema Hair (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Dixie Mae “Calamity Rose” Clementine.) **Duke McFury (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Milla “Crystal” Bennet.) **Angelo Punk (Soldier, Joined Starboy over envy over Wade being The God of Love and despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Katrin “Bubblegum” Simpson.) **Shiro Ink (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Mia "Aurora" Uchiki.) **Nando (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Emily “Carol” Marshall.) **Austin Slasher (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Tiffany "Bamboo" Murphy.) **Jimmy Flame (Soldier, Joined Starboy after his endless struggle of his father and rejection over his mother (Flame Princess) and best friend (George Anarchy)). **Jessie Abyss (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Anny Sorrow and anger over The Enforcer’s Disloyalty) **Black Edge (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for his wife and anger over The Enforcer’s Disloyalty) **Charles Vesa (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for his wife and anger over The Enforcer’s Disloyalty) **Justin Sawday (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for his wife and anger over The Enforcer’s Disloyalty) **Jerrod the 2nd (Soldier, Joined Starboy under the Influence of stopping his parent’s pain (Kitana And Liu Kang) And despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Anny Wong.) **Hei Kazama (Soldier, Joined Starboy under the Influence of ending his father (Jin Kazama) And Sister (Jun II) for erasing him.) (Deceased) **Judgement Day (Soldier, Hei’s Bodyguard) (Deceased) **Yuri Manga (Soldier, Joined Kaibaman over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Ann Wong) **Zeke Phillips (Soldier, Joined Kaibaman In promise he can absorb Rupert Charming and Zachary Phillips) **Olivia Baxter (Soldier, Joined Kaibaman In promise he can absorb Samantha Appleton and Octavia Baxters) **Kisara Masaki (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended Her relationship for Zachary Phillips) **Jim Homicide (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Shyren) **Bret Astronomanov (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended his relationship for Heather "Waterlily" Grant) **Catia Wasp (Soldier, Joined Starboy over despair of letting THC ended Her relationship for Daniel Toshida) **Razor Blazefire (Soldier, Joined Starboy after his mother (Blackfire) betrayal his father for Deadshot, wanted to end their life.) (Deceased) **Henry Sorcerer (Soldier, Joined for unknown reason as he resurrected into Diablo’s Soul.) Enemies (Blackhearts/Alien Species) *Snake Aliens (Planet Topaz) *Shark Aliens (Blue Planet) *Demonic Aliens (Purple Planet) *??? Bosses *”The Man” (Prologue) *Nando & Joey Crawler (Chapter 1) *Jimmy Jr. & Razor Blazefire (Chapter 1) *Austin Slasher (Chapter 2) *Black Edge, Charles, Jessie & Justin (Chapter 2) *Kaibaman, Zeke, Olivia & Yuri (Chapter 2) *Duke, Zema & Angelo (Chapter 3) *Shiro Ink (Chapter 4) *Henry Sorcerer (Chapter 4) *Hei Kazama & Juggernaut (Chapter 5) *Nergal Jr. (Chapter 5) *Bradley, Highway Star & the Dolls (Chapter 6: Endgame Arc) *Kronikia & "The Man" (Chapter 6: Endgame Arc) *Thanos (Past) (Final Boss) (Chapter 6: Endgame Arc) Planets/Location *Titan II (Prologue) **Mission #1: The Twist (Search for Thanos) **Mission #2: Cold Confrontation (Vs. Starboy (Victory) ) *Planet Topaz (Yellow Colour Desert Planet) (Mind Stone Pillar) **Mission #3: Snake Control (Defeat & Charm the Snake Aliens) **Mission #4: First Trial & Error (Vs. Nando & Joey) **Mission #5A: Hot to the Touch (Get passed the Heatwave without getting completely burnt) **Mission #5B: Emotional Turmoil (Vs. Jimmy Jr. & Razor) *Blue Planets (Blue Coloured Planets) (Space Stone Pillar) **Mission #6A: Jaws of Life (Take down the Alien Sharks to toss them overboard) **Mission #6B: Siblings in Arms (Help Protect Silvia & Austin from the Sharks) **Mission #7: Clone Calamity (Defeat the Obelisk Force Troops) **Mission #8: Time to Duel (Defeat Kaibaman, Zeke, Olivia & Yuri) *Red Planet (Red Coloured Planet) (Reality Stone Pillar) **Mission #9: Hot to the Touch (Building Lava proof Armour to survive the Lava **Mission #10: Debunked (Search the Hidden Lava proof bunker & enter inside) **Mission #11A: Need for Speed (Pursue Duke & don't lose his trail) **Mission #11B: Guilty Canceled (Defeat Duke, Zema & Angelo) *Purple Planet (Purple Coloured Planet) (Power Stone Pillar) **Mission #12: Spaced out Shinobi (Defeat Shiro Ink in a Space Battle) **Mission #13: Bedeviled Battle (Defeat an army of Demonic Aliens & Henry Sorcerer) *Green Planet (Green Coloured Planet) (Time Stone Pillar) **Mission #14: Twists & Turns (Make your way through the Jungle Maze) **Mission #15: Whispers of Wildlife (Use Stealth to sneak past the Wildlife Aliens) **Mission #16: Cursed Bloodline (Defeat Hei & Judgement Day) *Orange Planet (Orange Coloured Planet) (Soul Stone Pillar) **Mission #17: Soul for a Soul (Find the Pillar & Retrieve the Soul Stone of Gamora's Soul) **Mission #18: Hyperspace Stowaway (Defeat Nergal Jr.) *Endgame Timeline (Final Battle) **Mission #19: Time & Punishment (Defeat Kronika & Starboy (Victory)/HIM (Victory) ) **Mission #20: Everyone is Here! (Help the Unified Heroes Defeat the Black Order Army) **Mission #21: Clash of the Titans (Keep the Stones away from Thanos, while defeating the Mad Titan long enough for Starboy to use the Stones) Weapons *Melee Weapons *Swords *Guns *Pistols *Rifles *SMGs *Bomb Launcher *Rockets *Minigun *Bombs *Fighter Gauntlets *Daggers of the Wind *Magic Powers (Fire, Ice, Earth & Air) *Cat Claws *Mini UFO helpers *Bee Stinger *Mirror/Trapped Cards *Freeze Ray *Space Age Weapons **??? *??? Soundtrack TBA Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:DB&HF Series Category:Video Games